simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: World Tour - Episódio 5: Vampiros Me Mordam
Vampiros Me Mordam é o quinto episódio de Total Drama: World Tour. Os vencedores do episódio foram os Nasty Raccoons, e a eliminada foi Letícia Figueiredo. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio KAROL: Boa noite, cambada! Eu sou a Karol e estamos com mais um episódio de Total Drama: World Tour. Nesse— *Transmissão cortada* KAROL: Tivemos pequenos problemas técnicos pessoal, então vamos direto pro episódio, essa emissora de merda não serve pra nada. LOCAL: AVIÃO meio de uma tempestade e turbulência FRANS: Será que a gente vai cair? Tá muito doido esse tempo... JESSICA: Não fala essas coisas, caralho! Vai atrair má sorte. 320px|center|thumb|— Ele nunca abre a boca e quando abre é pra falar merda, eu hein! FRANS: Tá bom, desculpa. MIN: Bom dia pessoas, bom dia Jessica. JESSICA: Bom dia- Pera, ela me chamou de animal? MIN: Além de animal, é lerda. 320px|center|thumb|— Não canso de pisar naquela oxigenada. AZALEE: Chega de brigar, magrelas! O tempo hoje não tá bom. KAROL: ta otimo p bater uma siririca KLAUS: Tá ótimo pra dormir, isso sim. KYOKO: Pois é, do jeito que tá, acho que desafio hoje não tem não. KITTY: Ainda estão se recuperando da derrota de ontem? Que pena! 320px|center|thumb|— Os guaxinins são muito chorões. MIN: Derrota física, porque moralmente vencemos, graças à Azalee. KYOKO: E também perdemos graças ao Louis... Mas isso não vem ao caso... 320px|left|thumb|— Não foi culpa minha. 320px|right|thumb|— Tecnicamente foi sim. FRANS: Se hoje tiver um desafio, onde vai ser? KAROL: n interessa more STÉFAN: Com esse tempo, provavelmente Deus tá puto. Ah é. Ele não existe. GABRIELLA: Se aquele viajante do tempo ainda estivesse aqui, eu teria dó dele... 320px|center|thumb|— Claro, com tanta profanidade... *Avião dá uns baques no ar, e ele começa a se despedaçar pelo ar* LETÍCIA: GENTE O AVIÃO TÁ CAINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAROL: SEGURA NEGADA A GENTE VAI MORRER MIN: NANEUM NEOMY JEOLM-EOSEO JUG-EUL SU EOBSDA! *Todo mundo começa a gritar, até que o avião cai, em frente a um castelo gigante, em cores preto e vermelho. Todos correm até lá para procurar abrigo.* KAROL: meu deus q caralho eh esse aqui tá mt escuro MARINA: Será que a gente tá no Inferno?! STÉFAN: Estaríamos se existisse. KYOKO: Aqui não parece com um lugar legal para se fazer desafios... Karol, desembucha! KAROL: ue eu n tenho nada a ver com isso ?????: Bun venit în Transilvania, oameni buni. KLAUS: Só entendi Transilvânia... Acho que é onde estamos... JESSICA: Você jura? Lorde Drácula: Eu sunt Lordul Dracula și tocmai ați intrat în casa mea. KITTY: Ih caralho, isso vai dar merda... MIN: Ele? O Drácula? Ah tá! Lorde Drácula: Fie ca Dumnezeu să aibă milă de sufletul tău, copilul meu. *As luzes se apagam rapidamente, e o grito de Min é ouvido. Quando elas voltam, ela é vista morta, no chão, ensanguentada.* Lorde Drácula: Să înceapă jocul de supraviețuire. *As luzes se apagam novamente e o Drácula desaparece junto com a escuridão.* KAROL: galera fudeu a porta tá trancada kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk fui to vazando KYOKO: Ai meu Deus, o que a gente faz? JESSICA: A gente mantém a calma, ué. AZALEE: Como manter a calma, magrela?! Uma pessoa acabou de ser morta! JESSICA: Que pessoa? Só tô vendo a Min ali. AZALEE: Garota eu vou quebrar essas suas perninhas de vassoura e— KLAUS: Ok pessoal, calma. Sem brigar. Vamos nos unir. Ficar juntos e assim talvez não morremos. KITTY: Eu preciso entrar no RuPaul’s Drag Race antes de morrer, aff... STÉFAN: Se eles não te quiseram uma vez, não vão te querer de novo. KITTY: Calado. GABRIELLA: Eu não sei vocês mas tô com muito medo, pessoal. JAMES: Relaxa, isso provavelmente deve ser parte do desafio. AZALEE: Meu anjo, você viu o que aconteceu com a primeira pessoa que duvidou? STÉFAN: Tá, porque não andamos pelo castelo pra tentar, sei lá, descobrir alguma coisa? JAMES: Boa ideia. Vamos. *O grupo sobe as escadas e saem num corredor escuro, cheio de portas e janelas.* JESSICA: Essa porra tá muito macabra, meu Deus do céu. KYOKO: Sim... FRANS: É só a gente não fazer barulhos altos, ou coisa do tipo, que— *Duas sombras são avistadas se aproximando* FRANS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AZALEE: O que aconteceu com não gritar, russo? Quem está aí? *As sombras não respondem. Depois de segundos de desespero por acharem que se tratava do Drácula, surgiram... Ella e Jane.* ELLA: Ai, socorro, vocês também estão aqui! JANE: Como chegaram aqui?! KYOKO: Espera... Elas não são a Ella e a Jane, do Aftermath? JAMES: ELLA!!! ELLA: Somos nós mesmas e—JAMES!!!!! *Ella corre até James e eles se beijam.* JANE: Oi pra você também, querido irmão. ELLA: Mas como vocês chegaram aqui? FRANS: O avião caiu aqui depois dessa tempestade. ELLA: Ai que susto, achei que se tratava de um ataque terrorista! Dois aviões do reality derrubados... AZALEE: Sim, claro, ataque terrorista na chuva. *A risada do Lorde Drácula é ouvida.* JANE: O que é isso? KLAUS: Galera... é o Drácula! ELLA: Que Drácula? *As luzes se apagam novamete e 3 gritos são ouvidos. Quando elas voltam, Ella, Jane e James estão no chão, ensanguentados e mortos*. STÉFAN: CORRE NEGADA! *Todos correram para o lado oposto do corredor em profundo desespero, até que encontraram a cozinha, onde estava tocando uma música dos anos 80, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'.* LOUIS: Minha masculinidade... LETÍCIA: Meu Deus gente, isso não pode estar acontecendo... Como assim um Drácula e como assim um Drácula que mata humanos? STÉFAN: Nunca leu Bram Stoker, não? LETÍCIA: Não... JESSICA: Eu já tô perdendo a paciência com esse caralho. VEM ME MATAR DRÁCULA, SEU RIDÍCULO! KITTY: Amiga... Não faz isso, vai ser pior. JESSICA: Ele nem apareceu, calma. LETÍCIA: Aqui não tem comida... KYOKO: Como você pode estar pensando em comida numa hora dessas? *Eles ouvem um barulho vindo debaixo da mesa* KITTY: Fodeu, é o Drácula! *O indivíduo debaixo da mesa se revela, que é... Edward Waldorf*. AZALEE: Gente? Tem anão em Transilvânia? EDWARD: Eu não sou um anão! Quem são vocês? KYOKO: Somos do Total Drama. Nosso avião caiu aqui e estamos nos abrigando aqui. EDWARD: Eu também era do Total Drama! Que legal conhecer vocês! JESSICA: E por que você tá aqui, humano de baixo porte? EDWARD: Fiquei sabendo que tem um vampiro assassino à solta e vim me esconder. GABRIELLA: Quem te disse isso? EDWARD: Uma garota com chapéu de bicho passou correndo aqui uns minutos atrás, aí um machado caiu na cabeça dela. KYOKO: Foi a Marina! Ela morreu! JESSICA: Ai que inferno, viu! *As luzes piscam, mas logo voltam e ninguém morreu* KITTY: Gente do céu, que susto... *O piso então treme, e as luzes se apagam novamente, e todos começam a gritar. Quando a luz volta, percebem que Letícia e Edward morreram com uma faca em seu pescoço.* STÉFAN: Quando vocês vão perceber que a gente não está seguro em nenhum lugar? AZALEE: O que a gente faz então, filho da puta? Se a gente se separar, a gente morre! Se a gente ficar junto, a gente morre! STÉFAN: Eu não sei o que fazer também, porra, a culpa não é minha se a produção desse reality é doentia e— *As luzes de novo se apagam, e quando voltam, Stéfan desapareceu.* AZALEE: Ai galera, agora eu tô com medo real. O que a gente faz? KYOKO: Sentamos, choramos e aguardamos a morte iminente? JESSICA: Uma vez guaxinim, sempre guaxinim, né japa. KLAUS: Pessoal... *Klaus nota que 3 portas foram colocadas lá.* KYOKO: Isso não tava aqui antes... AZALEE: O que será que é isso? JESSICA: Não sei, mas a gente vai entrar? LOUIS: Vamos! A gente podia se dividir. AZALEE: Tá. Eu, Kyoko e Klaus vamos na primeira, Jessica vai com a Gabriella e a Kitty na segunda e Frans vai com o Louis. JESSICA: Tá, gostei. Vamos pessoal. *Todos entram em suas portas, que dava em um corredor com armaduras rústicas. Porém, apenas Azalee, Kyoko, Klaus, Frans e Louis voltaram.* AZALEE: Ah não... Morreram 3 de uma vez? Puta que pariu, a gente precisa sair daqui! *O óculos de inventor de Jessica caiu do buraco do teto, assustando a todos. Ele estava com sangue.* KYOKO: Eu vou vomitar... Precisamos mesmo... AZALEE: Vamos, vamos ver se a gente acha a saída desse lugar. *O grupo que restava explorou o lugar em esperança de encontrar a saída, ou algo que levasse a ela, mas não encontraram absolutamente nada. Cansados, eles se sentaram no mesmo lugar de onde saíram.* AZALEE: Só queria dizer que isso não tava no contrato. FRANS: Não tava mesmo. E também queria dizer que apesar das brigas entre as nossas equipes, eu não odeio os guaxinins. KYOKO: Que fofo! Eu também não odeio as chitas. Só a Jessica e a Kitty mesmo, mas ainda bem que elas não estão aqui. AZALEE: Isso foi... Muito meloso e idiota, cala essa boca, ninguém aqui vai morrer não, branquelo. KYOKO: É....! Isso mesmo...! KLAUS: A gente não pode ficar só sentado aqui. A gente precisa sei lá, fazer alguma coisa. *Um telão cai do teto, junto com uma exibição do grupo na cozinha conversando.* FILMAGEM AZALEE: Gente? Tem anão em Transilvânia? EDWARD: Eu não sou um anão! Quem são vocês? KYOKO: Somos do Total Drama. Nosso avião caiu aqui e estamos nos abrigando aqui. EDWARD: Eu também era do Total Drama! Que legal conhecer vocês! JESSICA: E por que você tá aqui, humano de baixo porte? EDWARD: Fiquei sabendo que tem um vampiro assassino à solta e vim me esconder. DA FILMAGEM AZALEE: SEU DOENTIO FILHO DA PUTA! PARA DE FILMAR A GENTE SEU DESGRAÇADO NOJENTO BRANQUELO SEM PEITO- *As luzes se apagam mais uma vez.* AZALEE: Ai não... NÃO! *As luzes se acendem e Azalee está no chão, morta, com o pescoço quebrado.* KYOKO: Eu vou definitivamente vomitar. *Mais uma porta se abre, com um labirinto, com 4 caminhos novamente. Os quatro restantes seguiram seus próprios caminhos. Ao final do labirinto, a única pessoa que conseguiu chegar com vida foi...* KLAUS: Pessoal? PESSOAL! Não... Não pode ser... NÃO! *Klaus começa a chorar intensamente.* KLAUS: POR QUE EU? POR QUE NÃO OS OUTROS? EU NÃO PUDE TER A CHANCE DE— LORDE DRÁCULA: E o ușă acolo. *Klaus nota uma porta gigante, escrito saída em cima.* KLAUS: Finalmente... Porém de que adianta... Se só restou a mim? *Ele abre a porta e...* TODOS: SURPRESA!!!! KLAUS: Quê? Pera? Vocês estão vivos? Como assim? Quê? KAROL: Feliz Halloween à todos. AZALEE: Brincadeira de mal gosto, viu, não gostei. KLAUS: Mas... Como tudo isso aconteceu? KAROL: Simples. Antes dos seus colegas serem 'mortos', eles eram sugados pelo teto e substituídos por manequins para simular sua morte. Tudo isso no castelo mais assombrado da Transilvânia. JESSICA: Tá, minha querida, mas e o Drácula? KAROL: Mendigão, vem cá... *O Drácula tira a máscara, revelando ser o Mendigão.* MIN: Eu sempre soube que era mentira. Ninguém quis acreditar em mim. Como sempre, estou certa. JESSICA: Quer morrer de verdade agora, asiática? 320px|center|thumb|— Que saudade eu senti do confessionário, amo esse lugar! AZALEE: E quem venceu essa porra? KAROL: Klaus garantiu vitória aos guaxinins, parabéns! *CERIMÔNIA DO PASSAPORTE* KAROL: pessoal, já temos os votos! KAROL: vou falar o nome dos que estão salvos: KAROL: Frans! KAROL: Marina! KAROL: James! KAROL: Gabi! KAROL: Kitty! KAROL: sobraram vocês duas, Letícia e Jessica KAROL: vocês foram a mais votadas, mas quem sai hoje é... KAROL: você, Letícia! até algum dia e tchau audiência vazei com meu dildo Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: World Tour Categoria:Episódios Especiais